Whatki
The Whatki is the the ethereal extra dimension contained within The Whatki hole. The Whatki is known to contain objects, animals, and people, both real and fictional. The origin and location of the Whatki are still unknown, although it is widely believed by scientists and religious scholars that the Whatki was created by some far-advanced civilization to confuse mankind. Discovery The Whatki hole was discovered in a park near Austin, Texas by an anonymous child. After throwing a mostly-eaten egg salad sandwich into the hole. The hole then tossed out 3 complete egg salad sandwiches, a SNES cartridge of Family Feud, and two crumpled-up pages of nonsensical Korean-like writing. After showing his parents the hole, they reported it to the local police, who in turn reported the hole to the state and federal government. After ensuring that the hole didn't pose any danger to the local citizens, the hole was turned over to scientists for study. Things From the Hole See also: Things From the Hole The Whatki has produced an innumerable amount of objects, animals, and people since the Whatki hole opened. Most things emerge from the hole while people are not observing it directly, including video cameras. However, on several occasions, people have observed things emerging. For most objects, the object shoots about 10 feet off the ground, and lands at the side of the hole. For most living things, they emerge from the hole much more gracefully, usually crawling out. Trends Beyond the logical impossibility of most of the things that have come out of the Whatki, certain trends have been noticed. # For every one thing found from the hole, both through the things emerging and from fishing, the Whatki will toss out a complete egg salad sandwich. # Every person who emerges says that the only memory they have in between their daily lives, or their last memory if they had died, was being handed an egg salad sandwich by a grey humanoid figure. # Trace amounts of egg salad sandwich have been found in the mouth or on the body of every animal that has emerged from the Whatki. Scientists can only link the child tossing his egg salad sandwich into the hole as the cause of this great affinity of the Whatki to egg salad sandwiches. Attempted Access and Research Initially, scientists feared touching the Whatki with their bare hands, but after one scientist made contact by way of his glove being sucked off, the Whatki was determined to be safe to touch. Most have described the of feeling the Whatki with their bare skin as similar to jam. Attempts to collect the jam-like substance have failed. None of the substance can be taken out further than the plane of the Whatki. Equipment for testing tossed into the Whatki has returned, reading mostly inconclusive results. Several brave members of the public have attempted to access the Whatki, beyond merely sticking objects and their arms into the hole. All have described it as a 10 second journey, where they were nearly void of senses, aside for a light hum. They would all then emerge back out of the Whatki within the hour.